


Secure

by distinctdarkness



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Rittenhouse is bad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctdarkness/pseuds/distinctdarkness
Summary: Post 1x16The rest of the time team has to save Lucy from her mom and Rittenhouse





	Secure

"Lucy. They aren't going to let you leave. Rittenhouse won't allow us to be separated. You know that." Carol said calmly. "You can't say I'm a part of them! I'm supposed to jump back and get Amy! I'm not supposed to be a prisoner in my own home!" Lucy's mother just laughed maniacally. "Well, honey you aren't staying here forever. Rittenhouse is coming soon to take you somewhere special. Somewhere where your little non-believer friends won't find you."

~•~

Agent Christopher was looking through random files, searching for any leads on Rittenhouse members. She picked one up, read the charges, and thought 'how is this person not in custody yet?' She then turned the page and saw the name. Carolyn Preston. She checked the family column and she was sure it wouldn't be good. Lucy Preston was the name staring right back at her. She quickly closed the folder and raced back to headquarters to tell the team.

~•~

"So how's Jiya?" Wyatt asked. Rufus sighed, looking hopeless. "Well, the hospital can't do anything for her, that we know. She can apparently go to different places in time but only when she's in that geographical location. It's hard to explain. But other than that, fine.

"What about you and Lucy?" Rufus asked, looking towards Wyatt, who was blushing just at the mention of her name. "What about me and Lucy?" Rufus rolled his eyes. "I got eyes, you sly dog." They both laughed at the reference to the earlier mission. "Wyatt, actually, what's going on between the two of you? Did anything happen while I went with Jiya or-"

"We kissed," Wyatt confessed. Rufus shook his head and laughed before answering. "What?!" "On the Bonnie and Clyde mission, we made a cover of being a bank-robbing couple like them. Lucy was still wearing her engagement ring from Noah, so they assumed we were engaged. So I told them this whole story of how I actually proposed to Jessica, but the other two, especially Clyde, didn't seem convinced. So I kissed her. And, uh, she kissed back. It was more of an "in the moment, let's not blow our cover" kiss but, it meant something. I just don't know what."

Rufus smiled. "Just so you know now, Jiya owes me $10." Wyatt laughed nervously. "Why is that?" Rufus shook his head. "We made a bet. She thought I was wrong when I said that I thought something had happened between the two of you already. So, we bet on it. After the Bonnie and Clyde mission." Wyatt sighed. "Rufus, why would you-" he started, but was interrupted by Agent Christopher running into the meeting room.

"Lucy's mom is part of Rittenhouse. So is Emma, the pilot Flynn took back from the past. They have the Mothership. We need to follow them, assuming they haven't disconnected the CPUs. Also, where's Lucy?" She stated. Rufus looked concerned, but Wyatt looked like he was going to pass out. "Where is Lucy?" Agent Christopher asked, raising her voice slightly. Rufus turned his head to look at Wyatt. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"...Lucy."

~•~

Rittenhouse vans and trucks lined Preston's street. "For the last time, I'm not going with them!" Lucy demanded, trying not to break down in tears. She would never get her sister back. She would never see her team again. All she would know is the torture of living in Rittenhouse.

"Oh, honey. You don't have a choice." Her mother stated maniacally. Lucy tried to break free of her restraints, letting a few of the tears escape her eyes. There was a knock at the door, and Lucy's mom went to go open it. "They're here Lucy. Get ready for a new life." She smiled before opening the door, her smile immediately dropping.

"Surprise Miss Preston. I'm Agent Christopher with Homeland Security. The two other agents behind me are going to arrest you, while I look for your daughter Lucy. Good day." Agent Christopher walked in and looked around, spotting Lucy. "She's over here!" She yelled back to the crew behind her.

Wyatt and Rufus ran in behind her, Wyatt immediately running over to Lucy and untying her from the chair she was in. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly. Lucy nodded and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight. Rufus smiled then walked closer to them. Wyatt let go of Lucy and she got up to hug Rufus.

"Okay this is a nice little reunion, but the Mothership is still in the hands of the enemy and could jump any minute. Let's hurry this up." Agent Christopher called out before exiting the house. Rufus followed her soon after. Lucy started to follow them when Wyatt called her name.

"Lucy." He said, quiet but loud enough for her. She turned around and met his eyes with hers and nodded. "You sure you're okay?" Lucy didn't answer verbally, but she quickly closed the gap between her and Wyatt. After letting go for air, she whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again. Sorry, I just-" Lucy was cut off by Wyatt kissing her once again. "You'll never lose me...baby doll," Wyatt smirked. "That's good then...sweetheart." The two laughed.

"Okay guys this is sweet and everything," Rufus interrupted, "but we gotta go. Like now." Lucy and Wyatt laughed and Lucy put her head against Wyatt's chest. "Ready for another adventure?" She looked back up at him and smiled. "Of course."


End file.
